


If You Have To Ask, You Can't Afford It

by sasowrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasowrites/pseuds/sasowrites
Summary: Keith has been coming home late a lot and his boyfriend has had enough of it. Desperate times call for desperate measures, or so they say. That’s why Lance thought of a foolproof plan to get Keith home and also get him in his bed.This plan may or may not include red lingerie and it may or may not end with Lance on his hands and knees and Keith’s dick inside him.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	If You Have To Ask, You Can't Afford It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this was actually supposed to be an entry for Kinktober, but I don't think I'll be able to write that much, so I'm just going to post it now.  
> This is also the first fanfiction that I'm posting, so please be nice, thank you, it means a lot.  
> That being said, have fun and I hope you enjoy!

Lance's boyfriend has been coming home late these past days. It was normal that he comes home later than Lance, that's not the point. The point is that Lance finally has more free time due to his exams being done. And it sucks to finally be done with everything after weeks of late night study sessions and not have your boyfriend there to spend time with you. So Lance decided to take matters into his own hands. 

As a student he didn’t have a lot of money, but that stopped being an issue once he got to know Keith. His boyfriend worked for some pretty big company and while in the beginning it seemed weird that he wanted to pay for everything, it started making sense once he told Lance just how much money he makes. 

Anyways, what he wanted to say was that while he has a rich boyfriend who pays for everything, Lance himself doesn’t have a lot of money of his own. Sometimes though he starts to save up a bit to get himself or Keith something nice. If his plan works out, this one is going to be for both of them. 

Keith loves looking at Lance, that much he made clear. His eyes can’t help but stray to his ass every time Lance’s back is turned to him. And he’s not subtle, Lance noticed pretty early on what’s going on, the groping didn’t really help Keith conceal his desire. And that is why he thought it’s about time to do something about it. Besides letting Keith grope his ass and fuck him on his hands and knees, cheeks spread apart so Keith can watch himself sinking deep into his hole.

That’s why today was the day he finally bought lingerie for himself. Expensive Lingerie. And well, he bought it for Keith too. Mostly for Keith if he was being honest, but he’s going to look sexy in it, so he really didn't mind. The whole point of that was that Keith can finally admire him and his ass in some pretty clothing. 

So Lance used the entire afternoon to get ready and get pretty for his boyfriend. He took a long bath, cleaned himself and put on a bit of make-up. Afterwards he went back into their bedroom and laid out the clothes. He debated whether he should just put it on and let Keith see him like that or if he should put his normal clothes on on top and let it be a surprise for his boyfriend. After a bit of back and forth with himself he decided to just put on the lingerie and let Keith find him like that.

Lance let his towel fall to the ground and started putting on the lingerie. Once done he turned to the mirror and let his hands wander over the red fabric. He pulled on the strings that run over his belly and connect the top to his panties. ‘Perfect for pulling on them.’ he grinned and turned around to look at his ass. He intentionally chose a pair that he could keep on the whole time, should Keith want that. The string on his panties parted on his crotch and left most of his ass uncovered. Lance pulled his cheeks apart to look at himself in the mirror and smirked, already thinking about what Keith would do to him once he got home.

Pulling on the strings again he went to the bed and laid down to take pictures he can show his boyfriend later. Lance stretched and smirked into the camera. After some pictures he started touching himself and closed his eyes. He put his phone down and stroked the fabric again, feeling his nipples through the thin lace and letting the strings snap against his skin. 

Letting his hands wander lower he brushes over his cock and bites his lip, he wants to wait for Keith but touching himself sounds so tempting. He can feel himself getting hard already with the lace over his cock and the picture of Keith fucking him in these panties in his head. Looking at the clock he keeps caressing himself but not doing more. ‘Please let him be on time for once’, Lance thought and turned on his stomach. 

When Keith was already ten minutes late Lance decided to text him

Lance: 

Hey babe, where are you? :( 

Keith:

Sorry, something came up at work and I’ll be late again.

Lance:

Not today too, that's what’s been happening these last days too :(

Can’t you finish tomorrow?

Keith:

Sorry darling, it’s important, I’m gonna make it up to you.

Lance:

You can make it up to me by coming home now.

I have a surprise for you ;)

Keith:   
What surprise?

Lance:   
You’ll see when you come home~

Keith:   
Lance..

Lance:

I’ll show you what you’re missing out on babe

*sends pic*

Keith:

I’ll be home in 20, don’t start without me.

Lance smirked as he put down his phone, starting to touch himself again while waiting for the door to open. He closed his eyes and got on his knees once he heard the key turning in the lock. Turning his ass to the door he smirked and waited for Keith to come into the bedroom. 

He looked up as Keith entered and smiled at him “Hi babe, I hope you like your surprise.” 

Keith was already unbuttoning his shirt and started making his way to the bed, “Fuck Lance, you look so perfect. When did you get this?” He sat down and massaged Lance’s ass for a moment.

Lance had to bite his lip and crawled into Keith's lap. “Like I said, it was a surprise for you~ I wanted to look pretty and you have to admit that my ass looks fabulous in this.” he grinned a bit and kissed Keith’s cheek.

He closed his eyes while Keith caressed his face and pushed his fingers through his hair. “You look so beautiful for me darling, did you wait for me like I told you to?”. Lance laid down on his back and pulled Keith on top. “You let me wait so long babe, I had to do something.” He strokes Keith’s chest. “But I can make it up to you.” He turns them around and starts kissing Keith’s neck. “I’ve been waiting so long and I couldn’t stop thinking about you, about your cock and what you would do to me” He nibbles on his ear and pushes his hips against Keith’s. “I can’t wait to have your cock inside of me babe, but first I want to taste you” 

He unbuttons the rest of the buttons of Keith’s shirt and pushes it off his shoulders while Keith starts exploring Lance’s chest with his hands and pinches his nipples through the lace. “Then show me what you got, sharpshooter. You know how much I love your mouth.” 

Lance got down on his knees next to the bed and pulled Keith’s pants down. He started kissing his thighs and smiled up at him. “Try not to come too fast babe.” He smirked a bit and started sucking a dark mark into his thigh. Keith pushed his hands into his hair again and pulled softly, “Don’t get too cocky darling, or I might have to make you wait longer.” 

Lance bit down on Keith’s thigh to suppress his moan, eliciting one from Keith in the process. He started kissing him again, moving closer to his cock and pulled his boxers down.

He took Keith into his hand and licked the tip of his cock. Keith let out a low moan and put his fingers on Lance’s jaw, brushing his thumb over his lower lip. “Come on,” he said. “Open your mouth for me darling.” 

Lance took him into his hand and gave his cock a slow stroke, taking pleasure in the way it felt hot and heavy in his hand. Slowly he opened his mouth while looking into Keith’s eyes, feeling his own cock throb in his panties. Keith took himself in his hand and guided his cock into Lance’s mouth. “Show me how good you are for me babe.”

He pushed in slowly, letting out another moan and bucking his hips forward once he felt how hot Lance’s mouth was. Lance bobbed his head, tongue moving over Keith’s shaft and licking up the precum that’s dribbling from his tip. He moaned around Keith, enjoying the feel of him on his tongue and in his mouth. Keith felt Lance’s moan around his cock and he pushed deeper into his mouth, making Lance gag. He pulled away a little and put his fingers on Lance’s cheek. “Are you alright?” he asked and pushed his hair out of his face. Without answering Lance took him back into his mouth and sucked on his tip. Lance had to suppress another moan as he moved his tongue, the smell and scent of Keith was almost too much for him. 

Lance came up for air and pulled away from Keith, saliva and precum dripping from Keith’s cock and Lance leaned forward to lick it away. Keith let out a whimper and started thrusting shallowly into Lance’s mouth. He started moving again, breathing through his nose and bobbing his head up and down, swallowing around Keith’s cock. “Fuck Lance, don’t stop, you feel so good.. I’m so close baby” Keith was now moaning and stopped holding himself back. Lance grunted and put his hands on Keith ass, squeezing it and pushing him in deeper. Keith let his head fall back and came with a loud moan down his throat. Lance continued to suck him through his orgasm, swallowing every drop of him. He pulled away and licked his lips. He smiled up at Keith and leaned forward again, licking his cock clean and sucking on Keith’s tip again. 

Keith groaned and pulled Lance away and up, kissing him deeply. He pushed his tongue into his mouth, tasting himself on Lance. He had to pull away to let out a low moan. “God Lance, you taste so good..”.

Lance pushed him back onto the bed and leaned over him “It’s my turn now, I hope you can go again old man.” He sits back on his haunches and grins at him. Keith sits up. He puts a hand on Lance’s neck and pulls him closer, licking his ear and biting down. “Do you really think I would pass up on the opportunity to fuck you in this thing?” He leans back again and strokes over his stomach, pulling on the strings of his playsuit. “Lay down on your back darling.”

Lance rushes to comply and gets off his lap to lay down. He can feel his erection straining against his panties and he lets out a low whine. “Please Keith, I’ve been so good and I waited so long, let me feel you already.” He watches Keith lean over him to get the lube and has to hold himself back to not rut against him.

Keith sat between his legs and smiled at him “You’re right,you’ve been so good baby, now it’s time to get your reward for sucking me so well.” Lance lets out another whine at his words and can’t stop his hips from bucking up this time. He feels his cock press against Keith and lets out a loud moan. 

Keith moved his hips further away and put his hand on Lance’s chest. “Not so fast baby.” He pinched Lance’s nippels and moved his hands down towards his cock. Lance bit his lip and looked at Keith, cheeks still flushed from his orgasm and his lips kiss-swollen. Keith lifts his legs up and Lance pulled them towards his chest, holding them there. “That’s perfect, keep them like that, so I can see your pretty little hole.” Lance lets out another whine at that. “Put your fingers inside me Keith, I want you.” 

Keith stroked the back of his thighs and pulled the strings that run over his ass further apart. “You chose the perfect outfit, don’t even have to take it off when I fuck you.” He poured a dollop of lube onto his hand and rubs his thumb over Lance’s hole, feels it flutter beneath his finger and lets the tip glide inside. 

Lance feels his cock twitch in its confinement and pushes back onto Keith’s hand. Keith pulls the finger out again and massages his rim before pushing his finger slowly back in. The squelch of the lube sounded loud in the otherwise quiet room and Lance gripped the mattress so as to not push his ass deeper onto Keith’s fingers.

He gives Lance a moment to adjust to the stretch and then starts moving his finger. Lance let out little moans every time Keith pushes his finger in deep and relaxes under his touch. He adds another finger and curls them inside Lance. “Fu- Fuck baby, I love your hands so much.” He lets out another moan and finally rocks his hips to meet Keith's thrusts. 

Keith spreads his fingers and presses against his prostate, hitting that spot over and over and making Lance push his hips even farther onto his hand.

Keith responds to Lance’s thrust by adding another finger and pushing them into his prostate again. Lance lets out another loud moan that sounds like Keith’s name. He can’t do anything but take Keith’s fingers, letting them press into his body and hitting his prostate with each push. His cock is leaking and leaving a growing stain on his playsuit. Keith keeps moving his fingers and puts his hand on Lance’s cock, squeezing him a bit. “You’re so wet baby, ruining your new outfit just because you can’t wait to have me inside of you.” 

Lance let out another loud moan that turned into a whimper as Keith pulled out his fingers.

“get on your knees for me Lance.”, Keith says and Lance scrambles to turn around and get on his knees. He’s shaking a bit and his arms are already struggling to hold himself up, but Keith just pulls his asscheeks apart to admire his stretched out hole, pink and twitching, waiting for his cock to stuff it again. 

He pours more lube onto himself and lines himself up with Lance’s hole. He can feel it pulsing underneath him and starts pressing in in one smooth motion.

Lance goes boneless and falls on his chest, his hands curling in the sheets and a loud moan leaves his mouth. 

“Fu- Keith! Yes, right th- there!” Lance tries to push back against Keith but gives up and lets out loud moans while Keith pounds into him. Keith can feel Lance getting tighter, he quickens his pace and leans over Lance. He presses into his prostate and reaches around Lance to pull his panties down and take his cock into his hand. He can feel it pulsing as he starts to jerk Lance off in time with his thrusts. 

Lance tried to press forward into Keith’s hand and backwards onto his cock at the same time. He could feel himself growing tighter, his moans shifting into quieter punched out noises, that sound like Keith’s name. He can feel himself growing closer, can feel his hole pulling Keith deep inside.

Lance is dripping onto the sheets and for a moment the only sounds in the room are Lance’s moans and the sound of skin slapping and then-

“Come for me, Lance”

Lance comes with a loud moan over the sheets and Keith’s hand. Keith keeps thrusting inside and smears Lance’s come over his cock, milking him. After a few hard thrusts Keith comes deep inside Lance, filling him up and earning another moan from Lance. 

Keith rides out his orgasm and runs his hands up and down Lance’s sides, telling him over and over how perfect he is and how great he did. Lance can’t do anything but lie down and enjoy the feeling of being filled. He enjoys the feeling of Keith’s hand on his body, his voice praising him and the feel of his come inside of him. 

Keith pulls out with a grunt and lays down beside Lance. He pulls him into his arms and Lance snuggles close, the mess between them forgotten for the moment.

“Welcome home Keith”, Lance says with a small grin. “I’m glad you could make it today, it would've been a shame if you missed this.” Keith can’t help but laugh at that and kiss Lance’s forehead. “You’re such a dork, but I’m glad that you bought this and surprised me with it. I’m going to buy you so much more and I’m going to fuck you in every single piece.”   
Lance lets out a small moan and looks at him, “Don’t think I will forget that, I expect my next set here by next week.” 

“Of course baby, whatever you want.”

After a few minutes they went to the bathroom to get cleaned up and put on some fresh underwear. Once they’re done they get back into bed and cuddle close. Lance has his head on Keiths chest and is being lulled to sleep by his heartbeat. 

(Happy anniversary baby, thanks for three amazing years with you.” Are the last words Lance hears before he falls asleep completely.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it means a lot!  
> I was so unsure if I should post it, but I'm glad it's out there. I would appreciate it you'd tell me what you thought about it!
> 
> My Twitter is @sasowrites if you're interested in following me (I'm new there too and need friens)


End file.
